The Ghost Rider (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary The Ghost Rider is a human who can transform into a skeletal superhuman wreathed in ethereal flame and given supernatural powers. The motorcycle he rides can travel faster than any conventional vehicle and can perform seemingly impossible feats such as riding up a vertical surface, across water, and leaping across great distances that normal motorcycles cannot. The Ghost Riders are virtually indestructible and notoriously hard to injure by any conventional means, as bullets and knives usually pass through them without causing pain (knives are shown to melt while in their body). It is possible that they are genuinely immortal, as it is said that God created them and only God can destroy them. Despite being composed of bone and hellfire, the Ghost Riders possess formidable superhuman strength, enough to easily pick up a truck and hurl it across a road. It has been stated that Johnny Blaze as Ghost Rider can press around 25 tons (50,000 lbs) (or more as seen in World War Hulk). Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A, likely 2-C | 2-A Name: Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze, Robbie Reyes, etc. Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Spirit of Vengeance Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8 Spirit of Vengeance is a part of God's power, and will be revived by God should he die but still be needed), Regeneration (At least High-Mid. Likely High to Low-Godly, as he is listed as having "Godlike" regeneration, which is superior to characters able to regenerate from a single molecule), Can mind attack/make people suffer proportionate punishment for their sins people with the Penance Stare, Resurrection, Transmutation, Size Manipulation (Grew in size when fighting Thor.), Statistics Reduction (Able to weaken magical enhancements), Mind Control (Able to control the minds of those he uses the Penance Stare on), Telekinesis (via Hellfire), Summoning (Can summon other Ghost Riders), Duplication (Should be able to create Hellfire duplicates like Danny Ketch), BFR, Time Travel (Two Ghost Riders travel back in time to deliver a warning), Likely Weather Manipulation (Ghost Rider Alejandra can contro clouds), Portal Creation (Scaling from Robbie Reyes and Alejandra), Possession (His powers began to consume Rogue's body and mind when she attempted to drain them), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Immune to fire, heat, lava and flames, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Shrugs off instant death attacks from Null the Living Darkness and Death-Stalker), Size Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping (Reversed Null's powers through sheer force of will), Magic, Power Nullification (Resisted Doctor Strange trying to snuff out his powers and send him back to Hell. Immune to the effects of a magic spear that completely paralyzed multiple other superhumans.), Mind Manipulation (Put up a fight against Doctor Strange trying to enter his mind), Sleep Manipulation (I.C.E.R. weapons have no effect on Ghost Rider), Mind Manipulation (Bauer was capable of infecting a person's mind, resulting in nightmarish hallucinations, but it did not work on either Robbie or the Ghost Rider) and Fear Manipulation (Baur can affect the hypothalamus to control the sleep/wake cycle through horror images and cause constant hyperarousal that would cause cardiac arrest, killing the victim, but it didn't work on Robbie), Regeneration Negation (Ophelia's Inhuman powers from Jiaying couldn't heal wounds made by his Hellfire, and souls burned by the Rider cannot heal), Magic negation (Hellfire has strong counter-effects against the Darkhold's magic), Dark Matter negation (Hellfire can destroy dark matter energy from hell). Attack Potency: Universe level, likely Multi-Universe level (An angry Ghost Rider was said to be able to beat the Hulk and could cause him pain by even beginning to unleash Zarathos who was even stronger than when he could smash universes apart, hold two universes of power, briefly held off a Celestial and only failed because the machines couldn't hold. Should scale to people like Silver Surfer and Thor as well who's stronger who can hurt both the Hulk and Hyperion who had two universes explode in his face. Killed Lucifer more than once and can hurt him other times. Has overpowered Dr. Strange when he was holding back. Fought the Avengers all by himself.). The Penace Stare ignores durability | Multiverse level+ (Was able to defeat Mephisto, who can battle Galactus and whose battle with Satannish would destroy the three realms Consistently defeats Dr. Strange who can battle and defeat foes who make Mephisto look like a mouse) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal, likely Multi-Universal '''(Survives a blast from Sorcerer Supreme Dr. Voodoo takes a beating from the Avengers team just fine)| '''Multiversal+ Durability: Universe level, likely Multi-Universe level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Likely infinite Range: Standard melee range, higher with powers and weapons Standard Equipment: His motorcycle, currently a mystic chain. Formerly a shotgun, pistols, and knives Intelligence: Was a stunt daredevil, and was born in Waukegan, Illinois, is also a formidable hand to hand combatant and has become quite adept at using his powers in combat situations Weaknesses: Weapons from Heaven can slay him with ease Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2